


Guns and Roses

by popayamorphaya



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: I can’t do summaries, M/M, enjoy, im bad at tagging, my last story got deleted by accident and in grief I wrote this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popayamorphaya/pseuds/popayamorphaya
Summary: Eddie plans a big surprise for Buck.





	Guns and Roses

Buck woke up early to the beautiful sun shining in his face and to the beautiful body face of his soon to be husband. He looked over and smiled at Eddie who was fast asleep before he got up off the bed and made his way to the kitchen to prepare an amazing five star breakfast.

After Buck was finished preparing the meal he gently called for Eddie to wake up and in stomped the sleepyhead himself. He looked over at the table stunned at the sight, there was a hearty breakfast waiting there for him, and the more appealing sight of Buck, wearing nothing but a cooking apron.

Eddie walked right past the meal and straight to Buck, grabbing his face and pulling him in for a steamy kiss. Buck however pushed him away before telling him to brush his teeth first and he obliged. Then they started the steamy kissing, again, ignoring the now cold food. 

Things continued to get more steamy though, they couldn’t pull their bodies off eachother, even as they walked towards the bed with Eddies clothes being thrown around. 

After what Eddie believed was the best sex they’d ever had, they went back to their meal which was now just off putting due to the coldness. It’s all Bucks fault though. He shouldn’t have wasted food like this.

Today was an odd day for them because they went straight back at it, when Eddie was trying to get showered he offered Buck to join and that was a mistake. They didn’t usually have this much sex but they also didn’t get much days where they were both off work and were alone. 

At least that was the last sex they’d have, they sat on the sofa the rest of the day in loungewear snuggled up together watching romcoms. Buck was embarrassed to say he enjoyed them. Buck was still getting used to being open about his more loving sensitive side. He’d just been raised to be masculine and tough. It’s why he was a fuckboy.

He was so lucky to have Eddie though, Eddie made him get in touch with the parts of him he reserved for nobody. Eddie was the one that made him feel comfortable with coming out, Eddie was the one that made him feel unashamed of going to therapy whenever he needed it after a bad work day. He made Buck okay with embracing himself.

Eddie loved Buck too, Buck perhaps didn’t realise but he did so many things that made Eddie almost well up. He did so much things for Eddie that nobody would understand meant the world to him. Eddie was so in love. 

Thats why it killed him when they were walking home from that restaurant and Buck was caught in a crossfire. He was shot. He collapsed back into Eddies arms and Eddie cried out for help, he could see everyone in the restaurant fleeing in panic with some phoning the police.

Eddie cried out more as Bucks shaky breathing got slower and slower, he cried out to Buck to stay with him, to not give up, but, it was too late. Buck let out his last breath and closed his eyes. Eddie’s world was gone in a matter of minutes.

 

* * *

 

Eddie’s entire body shut down as he walked up to the casket and looked at Bucks cold body, he put his hand on it for support before Maddie grabbed him in his arms and they cried together. After a few seconds he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, leaving Maddie in shock. 

He gently placed the ring on Bucks finger. This being the last time he’d touch, or see his beloved again. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

SIKE!!!!! REWIND BITCHES 

(for effect please imagine the rewinding a VCR would make please and thank you)

 

Eddie and Buck walked out the restaurant hand in hand, Eddie glanced at the giant smile on Bucks face and he in turn shared that same smile. Then he saw the gun that was pointing in Bucks direction before he shoved them into an alleyway a few seconds before a bullet woodshed past where they were previously standing. 

Buck and Eddie crouched behind a dumpster with a tight grip around eachother. They clinged to eachother knowing this could be the last moments of their lives. Buck loosened his grip on Eddie after a few moments and kissed Eddie, telling him he loved him as they rested their foreheads together. 

A few minutes later they heard police sirens and they cautiously stood up and walked towards the police. 

Buck called Maddie to come and get them to the polices suggestion, they shouldn’t be driving after what just happened they were told. 

Maddie arrived with Chimney in the passenger seat and they both climbed into the back and not a moment later they were both bombarded with questions asking if they were hurt, are they okay, what happened, etc. They both answered their questions and after a few minutes they all went silent, Maddie driving them to her house believing it would be best if they stayed in her guest bedroom tonight. 

“Will you marry me?” Eddie asked abruptly on the car drive home and Maddie slammed on the brakes

”Careful!” Chimney yelled

”What— W-Will I marry you?” Buck asked in disbelief

”Yeah.. I mean, I was gonna take you to get ice cream and go to the pier tonight and propose there but the car works right? I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want t-“ Buck interrupted him with a kiss and multiple yes’s.

 

THE END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m honestly so sorry this is so shitty and short but I had this really long story, it was honestly my favourite, it was romantic and fluffy and deep and meaningful but I  
> literally opened another tab to google some facts for it and like 2 minutes later I went back and I watched the page refresh and delete the entire thing. It was kind of heart breaking but I wanted to write so I wrote this piece of shit.
> 
> Also APRIL FOOLS!


End file.
